1. Technical Field
The present invention relates an ink jet method, an ink jet apparatus, and an ink jet composition storing body.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a method of forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on an image data signal, various types of systems have been used. Among those, since, in an ink jet system, an ink is discharged onto only a necessary image part to directly form an image on a recording medium using a cheap apparatus, the ink can be effectively used and a running cost is cheap. Furthermore, since the noise of the ink jet system is small, the ink jet system is excellent as a recording method.
In recent year, in order to form an image having high water resistance, solvent resistance, abrasion resistance, or the like on a surface of the recording medium, in the recording method of the ink jet system, an ultraviolet curing type ink composition for ink jet recording which is cured by irradiation with an ultraviolet ray is used.
For example, an ink storing body which includes specific vinyl ether group-containing (meth)acrylic acids and a hindered amine compound and stores the ultraviolet curing type ink composition for ink jet recording in which an amount of dissolved oxygen is 20 ppm is disclosed in JP-A-2013-177525.
However, as to a recording method using the ink storing body described in JP-A-2013-177525, a recording amount in which recording can be continuously performed was small and it was necessary to frequently replace the ink storing body.